


Expectations

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly knows Sherlock wants to plan a spectacular date as thanks for the help she gave him on his last case, but she doesn’t know how to make him understand that, to her, “spectacular” doesn’t need to mean “extravagant.” It turns out all she needed to do was tell him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> And finally, I updated this series! I had torn my bookmarks apart for a certain link I had from Buzzfeed and I couldn't find it, and I found [this link](http://londontopia.net/travel/london-fiver-five-games-can-play-london-next-trip/?utm_source=Londontopia&utm_campaign=05c1a692de-Londontopia_Weekly_Newsletter5_21_2015&utm_medium=email&utm_term=0_ae953a5d3f-05c1a692de-406303909) about different games that people can play in London and the third thing, The Escape Hunt Experience, sounded like it would be just the type of thing that might interest Sherlock. I felt even if he found it incredibly easy he might want to share it with Molly, John and Mary (at least in this series). But yes, the next story will be during the dinner portion of that date, I think.

She knew he wanted to impress her. She imagined he was thinking he had to pull out all the stops: expensive restaurant, prime seats at a cultural event, nice car for a drive around the city. And while that was nice, that was rather…extravagant, and she didn’t need extravagant to be impressed. She had already been swept off her feet before, and it had been nice, but something had been lacking. As she thought about it now, she would have preferred more dates in her life that were Hitchcock under the stars than dinner at expensive places with tiny portions.

She studied Sherlock examining the newest John Doe she had to see if he suited his needs. He’d wrapped up the case for his brother in record time and said that by the end of the week he’d have something spectacular planned for them. She wanted to let him know she didn’t need spectacular as a thank you gift for helping him, that interesting would be just as lovely and more than welcome, but she didn’t know how to broach the subject. Finally she spoke. “Do you have our thank you date planned yet?”

He nodded. “It’s a double date with Mary and John,” he said. “I thought it would be more interesting that way.”

She blinked. A double date? “Oh,” she said.

He looked up, a frown on his face. “Did you want it to be just us?” he asked.

“It depends on what the date is,” she said slowly.

“I thought we could spend the evening at The Escape Hunt Experience before having dinner somewhere,” he said. “Mary and John versus you and I, to see who can escape each room the fastest. There are ten rooms divided into three themes. I thought it would be interesting to at least compete to see who can escape the room where we have to be detectives who have to catch a killer first.”

She relaxed and gave him a wide smile. “You know we’ll win,” she said.

“Well, I _could_ leave all the deductions to you and keep the solution to myself,” he said with a grin of his own. “Only give you tantalizing hints when your own deductions veer too far of course. Which, knowing your sharp mind, you may never need.”

“That could make it more interesting,” she said with a laugh. “But really, I think that sounds like a very fun evening. Definitely an appropriate show of thanks.” She moved next to him and kissed his cheek softly. “How did you even think of it?”

“The establishment came to my attention in the course of my case for Mycroft,” he said. “I visited it, and then went to one of the rooms and solved the case within a minute. They were quite impressed when I said I wanted to bring my girlfriend and friends and said they would open as many rooms to us as we wanted.”

“It’s really that enjoyable?” she asked.

“I found it easy, but it was well thought out and I felt the three of you would have found it intriguing. You still might, if you go into that room.” He looked over at her. “Are you really sure that’s a suitable thank you?”

“Of course it is,” she said. “Why do you ask?”

He reached over for her hand, linking his fingers with hers. He ran his thumb along the side of her hand as he considered what he wanted to say. “Even though you seem happy with me and what we’re doing in this relationship, and the dates we’ve gone out on so far, I still find myself second guessing things. I feel I’m not doing a proper job wooing you. I should be doing more things such as taking you to better places, taking you in public more.”

She stepped in front of him and put her other hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. “Sherlock, I’ve been swept off my feet before. It’s what Tom did. He left gifts all the time, and he took me on extravagant dinners and took me out to plays and to events. And it was all quite lovely, it really was, but after a while there were times I began to feel I was there just for show. I was a pretty object. I don’t feel that way with you. Yes, we don’t go out to extravagant places, but that’s all right. And we don’t go to big flashy events often, but we do things that are fun and unique, and I enjoy them quite a bit more. Every once in a while it would be nice to go to a play or go out dancing again, but having more dates like the Hitchcock triple feature or this one you have planned sounds perfectly all right with me.”

“As long as you’re fine with it,” he said, letting go of her hand and putting his arms to her waist.

“Why don’t I plan our date after this one?” she suggested. “Something you’d enjoy that I could enjoy too. Is there anything you’d particularly like to do? Fancy or not, it doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe something with a string quartet?” he asked. “Or a strings section in general.”

“All right, then,” she said with a nod. “I’ll see if I can plan something for us to attend where we can listen to orchestral music, or at the very least a string quartet.” She moved her arms around his neck. “And then you can go back to planning very interesting dates, or we can go back to having nights in.”

“Do you think we could have a night in tonight at Baker Street?” he asked. “I can get Thai for the both of us.”

“It’s a date,” she said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss. “Now, is this John Doe going to work for the experiment you need to run?”

He shook his head. “I need one with more meat on his bones. He needs to be thicker in the midsection.”

“Then I’ll keep an eye out for someone.” She made to pull away but he tightened his hold and she smiled at him. “You have to let me go so I can get back to work.”

“Can I get one more kiss first?” he asked.

“I suppose,” she said. “But quickly.”

He leaned in and kissed her, and she shut her eyes and melted against him. She could do this for hours and hours, anytime, anywhere. She loved kissing him, feeling his lips on hers, pressing close to him…it was a very exquisite thing, and the kisses left her breathless and aching for more. It was a rather sweet torture, one that she was prepared to put herself through many times until he was ready to take things further. The quick kiss was anything but, and when they finally pulled apart he grinned as he looked down at her. “I’ll see you at six thirty,” he said.

“I’ll be there,” she said with a grin of her own as he let go. He turned then and left her morgue, and she watched him leave before turning back to the John Doe and beginning to put him back in the refrigeration unit. She had quite a bit left to do if she wanted to be at Baker Street by six thirty, so she had best get a move on.


End file.
